The Kingdom's Downfall
by Captain Comet
Summary: When an unknown army attacks Yoshi Island, every kingdom on the continent of Marlooma is suddenly thrown into war. But no body, even the great Mario and Luigi, seem to be able to stop this malevolent force. But with new heroes and unexpected alliances, will good be able to prevail against all odds?
1. Chapter 1: The Yoshi Island Invasion

**Chapter 1: The Yoshi Island Invasion**

Miln was walking through the forest. He had already gathered apples and fixed up his house, and decided to go out and enjoy the peacefulness that seemed to encompass the entire island. He saw many small animals scampering about, some heading back to the safety of their shelters for the night, and some just awakening to go and hunt.

Miln, like all Yoshi's, was very peaceful and enjoyed nature. The only time there ever was any conflict with the Yoshis themselves, were many years ago when they became caught up in Kamek's plot to rid the Koopa Kingdom of the young brothers who were prophesized to take down its future king, Bowser. But that was before Miln's time.

He has never had any relation with Mario, Bowser and the Koopa and Mushroom kingdoms themselves. He had always wanted to visit the mainland, but couldn't, as it was an unspoken rule known by all Yoshis to never bring conflict to the island. Just then, a bright light streaked through the sky, heading in the direction of the village, and disappeared behind the tree line. Miln then heard a loud BOOM, and quickly ran toward the village to see what happened. He was horrified at what he saw.

There was fire almost everywhere. Yoshis were running around frantically, trying to get away from strange, flying creatures. They were green, had thick, short legs and long, thin arms, a small tail, and a long antennae-like protrusion on their heads. They had three fingers on each hand, and carried small lasers. But the most notable features were their faces. They had big, sky-blue eyes with a swirling design, almost as if they were meant to hypnotize, and wide mouths with large teeth that stretched into a psychopathic-looking smile. There were vehicles too. Small, saucer-looking things that fit around one of the creatures almost like armor.

Miln didn't know whether to try and fend them off or run and get help. He decided to run, as most Yoshis did not know how to fight without the aid of another species. He went deeper into the forest to avoid being seen, then ran around to the other side of the village to the bridge that connected Yoshi Island to the southeastern shore of the Mushroom Kingdom.

When he arrived, he saw the bridge had been blown. He tried thinking of a way across, when several of the creatures appeared behind him. They shot at him, and, without thinking, Miln dove of the edge. He started swimming toward the Mushroom Kingdom's shore, but took an energy blast to the back of his head, knocking him out, and leaving him at the mercy of the waves.


	2. Chapter 2: Need Information

**Chapter 2: Need Information**

Princess Peach walked hurriedly towards the castle infirmary.

"He just washed up on the shore?" she asked Toadsworth.

"Yes, my princess. Toadbert found him there this morning."

They reached the infirmary and went inside. It was a large room with about fifty beds, each sectioned off from each other with sheets. Only one of the beds was occupied. The bed on the far wall directly opposite of the door had an unconscious blue Yoshi. Standing around it was Dr. Toadley, Dr. Funges and three of the nurses. Corporal Toadstend stood a few feet away, and motioned for the Princess to come to him.

"I'm assuming you know about the incident on Yoshi Island last night?" he said.

"Just the broad explanation, none of the finer details." Peach replied.

"Well, last night, Yoshi Island was attacked, as you know. We believe this Yoshi is the only escapee of the attack. One of the attackers also apparently crashed due to a malfunction of its craft. Elvin is studying it now. I think talking to him would be more beneficial if you want to know more about the attackers"

"Okay. How's the escapee doing?"

"Fine. He should be waking up in about a half hour at most."

"Good. Toadsworth, stay here with everyone. I'm going to go talk to Elvin."

"Be careful mistress!" He said as he walked away.

"Will do Toadsworth." Peach was able to put on a smile a she said that, despite the current events.

"You see, Princess," Elvin said. "This vehicle is not like anything we know about in this kingdom or anyone around it. And this species seems to be unknown as well."

"Can you figure out how the craft works?" Peach asked.

"Yes, but I'll need some time. It seems very complicated. Maybe the Bros can help. I'm assuming you have called for them, correct?"

"Of course. They should be here any minute now."

As if on que, Mario and Luigi walked through the door.

"Is that it?" Mario asked.

"Yes it is. I'm glad you boys arrived at such a perfect time, I could use some help analyzing this vehicle here."

Luigi walked over to the small craft. Almost immediately noticed something strange poking out from the hole in what seemed to be the crafts hull. "That looks like a part of the mechanism inside the Poltergust 5000." He pointed at the piece of metal he saw.

"Good gravy, how did I not notice that?! It absolutely is! They must be using some kind of machine to manipulate the air under them to cause them to hover!"

"Wait, didn't you make that part up yourself? How did they get ahold of that information?

Just then, the four of them heard thundering footsteps coming toward them, and Bowser charged through the door.

"Why now?" Mario mumbled to himself.

"Peach!" Bowser yelled. "What the hell happened to my castle?!"

"What?" Peach asked.

"My castle was raided this morning! I think it was you that did it!"

Peach's eyes widened. "Raided by what?"

"These tiny green guys with swirly eyes and creepy smiles! They captured nearly every one of my citizens!"

"Bowser, we had nothing to do with that." Mario said calmly. "Yoshi Island was raided last night by the same things." Mario gestured toward the specimen behind him.

Bowser looked at the creature. "Oh." After a few moments, he finally asked, "What info do you have?"

"Well," Peach said "The craft it was using seems to somehow be using technology developed by Elvin himself, and both it and the specimen are of unknown origin."

"You have a plan?"

"Not really." Mario replied.

"Actually, I do." Luigi said. "But you two won't like it."

"Try me." said Mario.

"Okay. We need more information. We all know that. I'll stay here with Elvin and try to figure out where this craft came from and how it was made. Peach, you need to try best as you can to help the doctors wake up that Yoshi. Mario and Bowser- this is the part you two won't like –you two need you need to head over to Yoshi Island together and gather any clues you can. Be careful. There's probably still quite a few of them there."

"Alright." said Peach.

Mario and Bowser glared at each other for a second, then both looked away.

"Bro," said Luigi. "You know you have too."

"But why can't you just come and leave Peach to help Elvin?"

"Because we both know her medicinal prowess is very much needed in the infirmary, and that my mind needs to stay here and help Elvin's."

After a few moments, Mario reluctantly said, "Okay."

Bowser crossed his arms and grunted before saying, "Fine."

"Fantastic!" said Elvin. "Now I get to finally try out these headsets I invented!"

Elvin handed everyone a small earpiece.

"Elvin," Peach said. "These are just normal earpieces."

"No they're not. They have a higher range and camouflage with the wearer's skin. Even if that "skin", isn't skin at all!" He motioned toward Bowser.

"Alright, let's go." said Mario.

"Lead the way, Red." said Bowser.

They both left the room and the castle, heading toward the gate at the front of the Seafoam Bridge.


End file.
